The Battle
by Mewberries
Summary: My second fic! Just a little thing to tide everyone over until I get my series out. I can't tell you anything about this without giving it away, except that I was really hyped on Easter candy. Chocolate!!! Ok please read!!! And review! ^_^


THE BATTLE 

BY: MEWBERRIES (AS ALWAYS)   
  


DISCLAIMER: No...I don't own the Pokemon characters. You pplz know I don't. o_o Don't sue me! Please!!!   
  


AN: I have no idea where this came from. It kinda just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I might have got it from watching too many shows on ABC. I know this practically screams "MST me!" But please if you can help it, don't. It's actually a pretty good fic. It's in Misty's POV and the few times I pop into this story are in (these). So hang on...here we go...   
  


Ash and I entered the enemy lines together. This was it. Just the two of us against the two of them. I looked down at the gun in my hands. I really hate guns of any kind, but this was our only weapon against 'them.' That and our wits. Ash slowly walked in front, his gun held ready. I followed behind him, guarding the rear. If we lost this...well we lost. And that would be that. 

"We should probably split up and search separately." Ash said softly, interrupting my trail of thought. Ash pointed to a path leading to the right. "I'll go this way, and you head left. And..." he paused, "Hopefully we'll meet back here." 

"Alright Ash." I said as he started to head off down the path. "Be careful." I added. 

Ash turned, smiling just a small grin. "I will." Then with that, he went off and I headed down the left path. 

Every noise made me jump. And I turned every corner with the fear of finding my self in the path of the enemy's gun. I held my gun ready. Thoughts ran through my head like marathon runners. Would I find them? Or would they find me? 

Suddenly I heard a human voice up ahead. I recognized it very well. It was Tracey's voice. And he was one of 'them.' I crept forward as quietly as I could. Tracey was standing right in the open. He'd never see it coming. I took aim. I felt bad. He had known Ash and me for a long time. But to win this game, you had to get the opponent, before he got you. 

I pulled the trigger. It hit him directly in the back. He let out a gasp and turned to look at me, total surprise etched on his face. I looked back at him apologetically. Then I turned and left. I was done here anyway. Now it was one down, one to go. And that one was Brock. 

I headed back the way I came. I was nervous. Had Ash found Brock? Or did Brock get Ash? This was crazy! I was becoming a nervous wreck. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't have...Just then I heard a scream. I gasped, then turned and ran in the direction it had come from. That was Ash's voice. 

I found him sitting against a tree. Brock had found him. His shirt was splattered with red where he'd been hit. Ash looked up when he heard my footsteps. He smiled meekly. "Hey, Misty." he said softly. 

"Oh Ash." I knelt beside him. "I should have gotten here sooner. I should have come right after I got Tracey." I looked him sincerely in the eye. "I could have helped you." 

"It's okay." Ash said soothingly. "At least you weren't hit. We can still win this. It's all up to you now." He paused to take a breath then said, "I know you can win this." 

I got up and picked up my gun. "I will win Ash. I promise I will." I said. 

Ash nodded. "I know you will. Good luck." 

"Thanks Ash." I said softly. Ash smiled softly, then rested back against the tree and sighed quietly. 

I turned to follow the rest of the path. It was just me now. Ash was out. It was just me vs. Brock. I walked further down. I hoped this was the way Brock had went. Ash hadn't told me which way he'd gone. Ash might not have seen him anyway. Poor Ash. 

I turned a corner and there he was in front of me. He was heading down the path, his back to me. He must of thought I'd gone further ahead. I took very careful aim. We'd win. This was it. But wait. I picked up a pebble and through it right near Brock. He jumped and turned around to see me. That's when I fired. 

I'd wanted him to see me win this. My aim was perfect. A nice blue colored splat appeared on his shirt. "Darn..." Brock said grudgingly. 

The speakers in the area crackled to life. "Team Red defeated. Victory goes to Team Blue." the announcer over the loudspeaker said. "Would both teams please report to the starting line to turn in their paint guns." 

"Yeah we win!" I shouted. I turned to look at Brock. "Told you we would win at Paint ball." 

Brock smiled. "You just be glad I was distracted." He smirked and did his best Gary imitation. "If I hadn't been thinking of how many Nurse Joys would want to go out with me after I'd won, I would of creamed you both." 

_Splat. _Another blue splat appeared on Brock's shirt. He looked down with a shocked expression on his face. "Aw man. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough to get the first stain out." 

"Tough" I said grinning proudly. 

"Hey Misty!" I turned around. Ash ran up to me and we high-fived each other. He smiled. "Great job Misty! I knew you'd be able to win this!" he said happily. 

"Yeah, thanks Ash." I said shyly. I hoped no one saw me blush. 

The three of us walked back to the booth at the front of the Paint Ball battle zone. Tracey was already there and had handed in his paint gun. He was trying to get Marill to wash out the paint stain on the back of his shirt but it wasn't working to well. It was hard to keep from laughing at him, it was such a comical sight. (Yeah come on everyone let's laugh at Tracey; Hahahahahaha) 

Ash, Brock and I turned in our paint guns and, as a prize, Ash and I received a coupon for free ice cream. As you could guess, Ash was really happy about this. (Cuz he likes ice cream, a lot) 

The four of us started to walk back to Ash's house. "So Ash." I said. "Paint ball wasn't such a bad idea after all." 

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "I can't wait to tell Pikachu about it. I wonder if Pikachu and Togepi had fun at that pokemon playground." 

"I bet they did." I assured him. Ash nodded. And it wasn't long until we had picked up Pikachu and Togepi and gotten back to the Ketchum residence. Just in time for dinner too. So I guess it was good day after all. 

End 

A/N: So what did ya think? Did I fool you into thinkin' somethin' else? Yeah I know everyone was kinda out of character, but believe me; Paint ball does that to ya. I should know...heh heh. 


End file.
